clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jedi Temple
Located in the heart of the Republic on Coruscant, the 'Jedi Temple '''had, for centuries served as the headquarters of the Jedi Order. Originally constructed thousands of years ago by a group of four Jedi Masters after the destruction brought on the planets Tython and Ossus, former strongholds of the Order, the Temple itself was massive structure with training centers, living quarters, a gigantic library and even a hangar bay. The Temple was also the home of the Jedi High Council and during the Clone Wars was a major base for the Replublic military efforts with regular meetings and coordination sessions taking place in the Council Chamber and the Temple's logistic and communication's center. Archives The Jedi Temple was home to one of the galaxy's largest libraries. The archives themselves consisted of books, recordings, star maps and holocrons gathered over the centuries long history of the Order. The Temple archives are often visited by Masters, Knights and students who come to access the massive vault of information stored there and is overseen by the Temple's Head Librarian and Historian who was in charge of assisting knowledge seekers and managing the Archives. During the Clone Wars era the position of Head Librarian was held by Jocasta Nu. The Archives by the time of the Clone Wars period were considered so vast that after Obi-wan Kenobi attempted to find the planet Kamino in his hunt for the Mandalorian bounty hunte Jango Fett who had been hired to assassinate Senator Padme Admidala and failed it was initially thought that the planet simply didn't exist. In end it would be revealed that Kamino was one of several star systems deleted from the Archives by Dooku shortly before he left the Jedi Order. Cad Bane after being hired by Darth Sidious to steal a valuable holocron from the Temple succeeded in capturing the Head Librarian Jocasta Nu and replacing her with a decoy. Ahsoka Tano who had been temporarily reassigned to the Temple discovered this and Bane's plot however by the time the scheme was revealed it was too late and Bane escaped. Training Centers The Jedi Temple was home to young iniates as well as the masters who trained them. The iniates would be taught basic skills in large groups which would be reffered to as classes or "clans". In turn each clan was instructed by a single Master. At times other Jedi Knights or Padawans would be asked to share some of their life lessons or insights with the with the younger apprentices as Ahsoka Tano did after discovering the value and importance of always securing her lightsaber after it had been stolen. Training rooms were equipped with a variety of different pieces of technology allowing the trainees to watch holographic displays and practice their lightsaber skills. Communications Center The Temple contained a logistics and communication center during the Clone Wars where strategic plans would be crafted and discussed. When not in the Council Chamber high in the central tower the High Jedi Generals at the Temple could often be found gathered around holograhpic star map displays plannig new combat operations for the Republic military. Generals operating the field could also been seen via holographic displays offering their own insight or combat reports to those at the Temple. Hangar Bay In the Jedi Temple's hangar bay one could a variety of different vehicles the Jedi would utilize in their duties. Shuttles as well as other transports and combat capable starfighters are also present as well the equipment needed to repair and maintenence them. The Jedi kept their Delta-7 Aethersprite light Interceptor starfighters in the Temple's hangar. The exact number of vehicles in the hangar itself is not entirely clear however there were enough to allow Mace Windu and his 200 man Geonosis strike team to deploy on their mission to rescue Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi, his padawan Anakin Skywalker and Republic Senator Padme Admidala seemingly without delay. Other Areas The Temple has it's own hospital wing to deal with the common accidents and training injuries as well as treat more serious conditions that would often be supervised by the Order's Jedi Healers. As well the other aforementioned facilities the Temple had meditation rooms where individuals would go to explore their thoughts and the force in a peaceful tranquil environment. To service the mechanical equipment and droids used by the Jedi there were droid repair and construction areas. Appearances *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)]] *Lair of Grievous *Holocron Heist *Children of the Force *Senate Spy *Grievous Intrigue *Lightsaber Lost *R2 Come Home *Supply Lines *Assassin *Witches of the Mist *The Citadel *Counterattack *Padawan Lost *Wookiee Hunt *Gungan Attack *Kidnapped *Deception *Friends and Enemies *The Box *Brothers *Revenge *Revival *A War on Two Fronts *Tipping Points *The Gathering *Secret Weapons *The Lawless *Sabotage *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *To Catch a Jedi *The Wrong Jedi *Conspiracy *Orders *The Rise of Clovis *The Disappeared, Part I *The Lost One *Voices *Destiny *The Big Bang *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' Category:Locations Category:Buildings